Percy Jackson and Friends
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: Percy Jackson is loving life. That is, until his girlfriend ends their relationship. He is devastated and heartbroken. He meets up with some friends at a diner to tell them about the incident. He is sure that all is lost. But what will happen when he meets someone who will make a big difference in is life? (Percabeth, Caleo, Jiper, Fazel, etc.)
1. Chapter 1: Cheaters and Liars

Percy Jackson and Friends

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or Any of the Characters. All Rights go to Rick Riordian for creating this Extraordinary Adventure!**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Yes, I realize this is pretty much the plot of the 90's sitcom Friends. But, I thought, what if all the demigods and other characters that we've come to love lived powerless in New York? So, here it is.

* I worked my butt off to write this, and I hope you like it. Go ahead and follow and favorite this new story if you like it. And hell, if you want to give me input, then leave me a review, that works!

* Before you get to reading, I would like it if you could go over and read TheWritingManiac's: Would you like your coffee black or blue?, his/her story really inspired me to write this story and it's a Percabeth themed story, so go support his or her story, if you like this one and that story I just mentioned.

* So, now that I've told you all this information, you may now enjoy the first chapter of the story!

Chapter 1: Cheaters and Liars

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Dexter's Diner, Bar and Grill**_

 _ **1:30 P.M.**_

 _Jason Grace_

"I love Dr. Pepper." I said, as I drank my third glass of Dr. Pepper.

"You should ease up on the Dr. Pepper, J-Man." Leo told me. "You don't want to be a diabetic."

I frowned at Leo.

"I am not a diabetic!" I said.

"But you will be." Leo said.

"I will not!" I hissed back at him.

"Okay, you two." Tyson said. "If you two are going to fight like that, we need time to sell tickets."

Leo sighed.

"When is Percy going to get here?" Piper asked. "It seems like he's always late!"

I yawned out of boredom.

"Hang in there, Piper." I said. "He told me yesterday that he'd be up here at about one o'clock, after he had handled something with Rachel."

Tyson cleared his throat.

"My little brother is a college student. You will remember that. He will always be late." he said.

"It's Saturday." I said.

"Whatever." Leo said. "I just hope he gets here. He misses out on everything."

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Dexter's Diner, Bar and Grill**_

 _ **2:00 P.M.**_

 _Percy_

I walked into the diner, while closing up my umbrella.

"Percy!" My big brother, Tyson, called my name, once he caught sight of me.

I walked up to the table Tyson, Jason, Leo and Piper were all sitting at.

"Hi." I said, in a glum tone, as I tried not to cry again.

Tyson frowned, after hearing my response.

"That's not a happy "hi"." he said. "Come on, Percy. Sit down."

I took off my jacket and put it on one of the three chairs that were open and sat down.

"So, what's up with you?" Jason asked, after I had been sitting for a minute or so.

"R-R-R-" I stuttered, before sighing. "I can't."

"Percy, what's wrong?" Tyson asked.

I sighed and looked up at Tyson, Jason and Piper.

"Rachel dumped me." I said, in the glummest tone possible.

Everyone's eyes either widened or they just sat up straighter than they had been.

"What?" Tyson asked, looking at me funny. "Why?"

I looked back up at them.

"B-Because, she she just didn't love me." I said.

"Well, how do you know that she doesn't love you?" Jason asked.

I looked over to my left.

"Because, she told me she had been cheating on me for the last two months." I said.

"Oh!" Everyone exclaimed in a disgusted tone.

"And you want to know the worst part of it all?" I asked.

Leo cleared his throat.

"There is uh, something worse than Rachel cheating on you a-" Leo spoke and as he did, I looked to my right, giving him the evil eye.

"Sorry." he said, finishing his sentence.

"So? What's the worst part?" Tyson asked.

I went into my pocket and fished out a small black box and put it on the table. Everyone gasped once they saw the box.

"Is that- Is that-?" Piper asked.

"Yes," I sighed, as I opened the box. "it is."

They all stared at the diamond ring.

"Today I was going to get down on one knee and ask Rachel to marry me. And now, I'll never get that chance." I said, as covered my eyes and began to cry again.

I heard someone get up and start patting me on the back.

"It'll be okay, Percy." Tyson said. "It's not the end of the world."

I just grunted as I continued to cry.

"So, when is she going to be here?" Jason asked someone.

I frankly didn't care. If Jason didn't give a damn, he didn't give a damn.

"Who? Annabeth?" Piper asked.

I looked up Piper, still crying a little.

"W-W-Who's A-Annabeth?" I asked, stuttering a few times.

"Annabeth Chase. She's our friend that works with me at Barnes and Noble." Piper said.

"How come I've never met her?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Percy, you're never around for anything! You always at work and always at school. Or at home doing homework." Leo said.

"Well, excuse me if I need to keep myself afloat." I said, giving Leo a hateful look. "And if I need to get a good education."

I looked up at Jason, as he finished his glass of Dr. Pepper. A few seconds later, a waiter came around with another glass of Dr. Pepper. Once he did that, the waiter took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?" he asked, regarding me.

"Just a glass of water, thanks." I said, in a glum tone.

The waiter wrote down my order and walked off. Once he was gone, I put my head down.

"Jesus Christ, Jason! Your fourth Dr. Pepper!" Leo said. "Someone's gonna be a diabetic, someone's gonna be a diabetic!"

He sang the rest in a sing-song tone.

"Shut the h-" Jason spoke, but Tyson interrupted.

"Jason, no foul language." he said.

"Whatever." Jason said.

I looked back up and grabbed the box that I had the ring in, closed it and slipped it back in my pocket.

Just then, I heard the door open.

"That's her. That's Annabeth." Piper said, getting up out of her chair.

"Oh, great. That's just what I needed. Another woman to-" I spoke as I turned around, to get a look at her. "H-H-Holy sweet Jesus in Heaven!"

She was beautiful. She was even more beautiful than Rachel ever was. Rachel didn't even compare to how this young lady looked. She had a perfect tan, it looked like she worked out regularly, but not too regularly, as she had a slim figure. She also had long, curly, blonde hair. But the thing that really struck me the most, was her eyes.

Her beautiful gray eyes. Now, most people may not find gray eyes to be beautiful, but I did. They were enchanting. She looked as if she was analyzing me, searching for every possible way to best me at anything you could think of. I got up as Annabeth continued to regard me.

"Hello." she said.

My heart skipped a beat. Her voice was, magical. Her voice sounded beautiful, if that made sense. Her voice was extremely gentle, sounding as if she'd never harm a fly.

"I believe we haven't met." Annabeth replied, sticking her hand out. "I'm Annabeth Chase. And you are?"

I took her hand and shook, as I smiled. I tried to tell her my name, but all that came out was a series of incoherent mumbles. Annabeth looked at me, with a strange look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" she asked.

I tried to speak again, but all that I was able to form was an incomplete, incoherent sentence.

"Um..." Annabeth looked at me with the strangest look. "I don't know how to respond to that."

I could feel sweat begin to bead up on my forehead and I was getting very nervous, with her gray eyes staring me up and down, and it occurred to me that she was probably thinking: _Ugh, who is this guy and why can't he talk?_

Luckily, Leo got up and came to my rescue.

"Oh, Annabeth! This is our friend, uh, Vladimir. He's from Russia!" Leo said, hopping up and clapping me on the back.

I quickly gave a look of gratitude to Leo and looked back at Annabeth and started to nod, agreeing with Leo.

"Oh!" Annabeth said, as she let go of my hand. "I'm terribly sorry, Vladimir, was it?"

I nodded.

"I had no idea that you didn't speak English!"

I nodded again and shrugged.

"Hey, Vladdy boy! Why don't you go wash up? Your face is a little red!" Jason chimed in, playing along with the whole "Vladimir from Russia" charade.

I nodded and walked quickly to the men's room. I walked in and looked into the mirror. I pulled out my phone and set a quick text to Leo.

 _Me - Really, Dude? "Vladimir from Russia"? What the hell are you thinking here? I get that you were trying to save me from embarrassment, so thanks. But still, what the hell?_

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked in the mirror. A depressed, sweaty, red-faced twenty four year old looked back at me. But under all that sadness, despair, anger, and everything else, there was hope.

Sure, my girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the love of my life, had just dumped me and had admitted to cheating on me for the last two months, but now I felt content. Today, I had met Annabeth Chase, I think her name was?

And nothing, and I mean nothing, could possibly come close to competing with her beauty. It was as if she was a gift from God, to see that I one day I can be happy again. Today, I had learned something.

I learned that there are lots of fish in the sea. I had learned that there was hope. For the first time, in a long time, I felt hopeful, so I smiled. And my reflection smiled back at me.

 _Author's Note:_

* So? Love it? Hate it? Any thoughts on Percy's first meeting with Annabeth? Or Percy's break up?

* I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I encourage you to follow and favorite if you enjoyed it. Also, leave me a review or PM if you want to give me input.

* Also, the "Next Chapter" portions after the author's notes are a way to pay homage to Friends, as every episode was titled "The One Where, The One With, etc." I just wanted to address that.

* So, I'm gonna go though, so have a fantastic day and bye!

Next Chapter: The One Where Percy talks to Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Russian

Chapter 2: I'm Not Russian

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or Any of the Characters. All Rights go to Rick Riordian for creating this Extraordinary Adventure!**_

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Jason and Leo's Apartment**_

 _ **5:30 P.M.**_

 _Leo_

"Hey." I said.

"What?" Jason asked, as he reclined in his chair, playing on his phone.

I sat down in the reclining chair across from him.

"So, uh, how do you think Percy's doing?" I asked.

Jason looked up at me and sighed, before shutting off his phone.

"Dude. Percy just got dumped. And Rachel had been cheating on him. It could happen to anybody." he said.

"Not to me, it couldn't." I said.

"Leo, you aren't dating anyone!" Jason said, glaring at me.

"And you prove my point!" I said as I leaned back in the chair, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I want to say he's doing good. I mean, did you see how he acted towards Annabeth?" Jason asked.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "She's his Juliet and he is her Romeo!"

Jason looked at me, with a confused look on his face.

"Dude! They hardly know each other! Plus, Annabeth thinks that Percy is a Russian named Vladimir!" he said.

"So, anyone you like?" I asked, ignoring what Jason had just said.

I do that sometimes.

"Oh, um, I don't think so. We're not touching on that." Jason said.

"Oh, come on, J-Man! I'll tell you who I like!" I said.

Jason got up from the recliner.

"Um, no. We're not talking about this." he said, as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

I sprang up from the couch and walked over to his bedroom door and began to knock.

"Come on, man! I'll tell you who I like!" I said.

"No." Jason said in a simple tone, from the other side of the door.

"Okay, man. Here's what I'm going to do." I said, as I walked over to the kitchen counter, where we left all of our loose change. "I'm going to flip a coin. Heads you come out and tell me, tails you stay in there."

Jason cleared his throat.

"No." he said.

"Okay, here we go." I said.

I flipped the coin and caught in my hand and slapped it onto the back of my other hand without looking, as I walked back to his door. I looked at the coin on the back of my hand. It was tails.

"Okay, J-Man, I got heads, come out and talk." I said, trying not to sound like I was obviously lying.

Jason opened his door and came out to look at the coin.

"You liar!" he said, hitting me. "You got tails!"

He tried to go back into his room, but I grabbed his wrist.

"No, no, no!" I said, pulling him back out. "You're already out here, you might as well talk!"

He let out a groan as I dragged him outside his room and sat him down in his recliner. I sat down on my recliner across from him and looked at him.

"So, who do you like?" I asked.

Jason sighed.

"I uh," he pulled on his shirt collar as he spoke. "I uh, I uh, I think I'm beginning to like Piper."

I snickered.

"Beginning? Dude, you've had a crush on her since senior year of high school." I said, laughing.

"Well, what about you?" Jason asked.

"Oh, you know that really cute lady at the coffee shop?" I asked.

"Who? Calypso?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! Calypso!" I said. "You know, the really pretty lady down at the coffee shop? The lady who seems to always have a deep tan?"

Jason stared at me uncomfortably.

"Eh, Leo?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Calypso is our friend! She's Hazel's roommate!" he said.

"Really? Then how come I've never met her? Or talked to her for that matter?" I asked.

"Because every time you two are in the same room, you just walk into another room or just away from her, because you are too damn shy to even talk to her!"

I grinned, kind of ignoring what Jason had said.

"Yeah..." I said, as I stared off into space, while thinking about Calypso.

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Tyson, Piper and Annabeth's Apartment**_

 _ **5:30 P.M.**_

 _Percy_

"You're sure it's okay if I stay here for a while, big bro? You too, Pipes?" I asked.

Tyson didn't answer, as he was at the table eating an early dinner.

"You'll be fine, Percy. You can crash on the couch!" Piper said, as she watched T.V.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, you doing anything tomorrow, Percy?" Piper asked, looking at me.

"Oh, I have to go by my, I mean Rachel's apartment, so I can pick up my stuff." I said.

"Well, how long are you staying here?" Piper asked.

"Only until I can find my own apartment." I said.

I heard Tyson get up from the kitchen table. He placed his plate in the sink and walked over to the couch and grabbed his suit coat.

"Alright kiddies, I gotta go to work!" he said, as he put on his suit coat. "I gotta pay the bills you know!"

He grabbed his suitcase.

"Wait, you work? At this hour?" I asked.

"Percy, your brother has always worked the night shift at the office." Piper said.

"Thanks." I replied in return.

"Don't worry. Our roommate can help keep you company!" Tyson said, as he walked towards the door.

"Oh? Who's your roommate?" I asked.

"The girl you met earlier? Annabeth?" Piper asked, trying to jog my memory.

At the thought of Annabeth, my heart started to beat faster.

"Um, well, I just remembered that Leo and Jason offered that I could crash on their couch. So, I'm uh, gonna go take them up on their offer." I said, as I got up from the couch.

"But, Percy! W-" she was speaking, but I had already walked out the door.

I walked across the hall to Leo and Jason's apartment. and took a deep breath before opening the door. I grabbed the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open.

"What's up, Nerds?" I greeted them, as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh, hey. What's up, Vladimir?" Leo asked, as he turned to look at me.

I frowned.

"My name isn't "Vladimir". It's Percy." I said, as I walked over to them and jumped over the back of the couch, sitting down.

"We really have to lock the door, man." Jason told Leo.

"What, am I not allowed here?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. You could have been anyone. A murderer, a burglar or a rapist." Leo said.

"A rapist? What would a male rapist want with you two? You two can't even catch a girl!" I said.

"Hey, hey, pal!" Leo said, starting to grin. "Who said anything about a male rapist? Heh, heh. All right!"

I got up from the couch, walked up to Leo and flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow! Jesus!" he said, in a cowardly tone.

"What did I tell you about the Quagmire impressions?" Jason asked.

"Um, not to do them without you?" Leo asked.

"That's right!" Jason said, laughing, as he and Leo got up to high-five each other.

I sighed.

"You two are sick, you know that?" I asked.

"So, what are you over here for, Vladdy Boy?" Jason asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I was told I could crash on your couch." I lied.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine." Jason said.

"Oh, you thought that was sick, well watch this!" Leo said, as he took out his cell phone.

He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. After a few seconds he spoke.

"Yeah, hi. Just give me a second." Leo said, before lowering the phone away from his ear.

"Hey, Percy do you like Pepperoni on your pizzas?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Okay, cool." he said, before bringing the phone back up to his ear. "Okay, I'm ready to order. I'll have two medium Pepperoni pizzas and one box of breadsticks. Yes, that will be all. Deliver it at the Village Apartment Complex. Third floor, room 310. Okay, thank you. Have a nice day."

Leo hung up the phone.

"You have apartment number 311." I said. "Tyson and Piper have room 310."

Jason cleared his throat.

"You mean Tyson, Piper _and_ Annabeth have room 310." he said.

"Yeah, exactly." I said. "So, why'd you say room 310?"

Leo just grinned a mischievous grin. Suddenly, I understood.

" _Ooohhhh._ " I said, as I began to grin in spite of myself. "I like the way you think, Mister."

We all laughed as Leo turned on the T.V.

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Jason and Leo's Apartment**_

 _ **6:10 P.M.**_

 _Percy_

We had been waiting for about half an hour, when we heard a loud knocking at the door. Leo got up and unlocked the door, opened it, and as the door opened, whoever opened it opened it with force, so Leo fell and went sliding across the kitchen tile.

"Ow." he said.

I watched as Annabeth walked in, looking angry with three pizza boxes in her hands.

"Here's your pizzas, jackasses!" she said, as she slammed the pizzas down on the kitchen counter.

She walked over to Leo, as her blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail, swayed back in forth as if it was radiating the anger off Annabeth's body. She grabbed Leo by the collar of the shirt and pulled him up.

"You owe me twenty five dollars, you runt!" she said, before throwing him back on the ground.

She spun on her heel, walked back the way she came and slammed the door shut on the way out. Leo got up, grinning from ear-to-ear, as if he was pleasured by Annabeth assaulting him like that. Just thinking about it made me angry, for some reason.

"Well? Let's eat, guys!" he said, as he got three paper plates out from a cabinet.

I walked over and grabbed a plate, as Jason did. I got three pieces of pizza from one of the boxes and one breadstick.

"Hey, Percy! You want a beer?" Leo asked, as he rummaged through the fridge.

I shook my head.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't drink." I said.

"Well, you are tonight." Leo said, as he came back to the couch with three bottles of beer in his hands. "We're playing a drinking game."

He placed the three bottles on the coffee table in front of the couch I had sat on. He went to his room and came back with a spinner, like the kind you see in Twister games. He placed the spinner on the table and sat down in the recliner, across from Jason.

"Okay, so here's how it works. You spin the spinner, and if lands on you, you think of something, and say it, and if anyone other than you haven't done it, they drink." Leo said.

"Um, isn't that the other way around?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so." Leo said.

"Can I have an example?" I asked.

"Sure." Leo said. "If the spinner landed on me, I'd say: "I've never held a stable relationship with Rachel Dare". And since you haven't done that Percy, you would drink."

I frowned at him.

"Wow. That is a bad example." I said.

"Okay, let's begin." Leo said, ignoring my comment.

He spun the spinner and it landed on Jason.

"Okay, I've never been in a relationship with that lady Calypso from the coffee shop." he said.

"Wow." Leo said, as both of us took a drink. "I can see how this game is going to go."

Jason flicked the spinner as I took a bite of my pizza. The spinner landed on Leo.

"Okay, I've never been in a relationship that ended with my partner not cheating on me."

I sighed in anger, before taking a drink.

"Can we please move away from that subject?" I asked.

Leo flicked the spinner as we all took bites out of our pizzas or breadsticks. The spinner landed on Jason.

"Um, I've never met a woman who was more beautiful than Annabeth Chase." he said.

I blushed, as I took a drink. Jason flicked the spinner and it landed on me.

"I've never went on a date with Calypso from the coffee shop." I said.

Leo sighed, as he and Jason drank. We continued to eat for a few seconds, before I flicked the spinner. It landed on Jason.

"Um, I've never lost my virginity." he said.

I sighed, as I was the only one who drank.

"Wait, you've never had sex?" Leo asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Well, when I was in my relationship with Rachel, whenever I felt up to it, she declined, saying that she either didn't feel like it or it was her time of the month." I said.

Jason's eyes widened.

"And we're done with the pizza." he said, as he put his plate on the table.

Leo and I both laughed, as Jason flicked the spinner.

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Jason and Leo's Apartment**_

 _ **10:40 A.M.**_

 _Percy_

"Okay, I'm heading out to buy some books at Barnes and Noble." I said, as I grabbed my jacket and wallet.

"Really?" Leo asked. "You sure it's really because you are going to go to ogle at Annabeth?"

I opened the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, as I closed the door behind me.

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Barnes and Noble Booksellers**_

 _ **11:20 A.M.**_

 _Percy_

I continued to look at Annabeth as she placed new books from the cart on the shelf. Every so often, I would move behind the shelf whenever she looked behind her. Or, I would move to a different area of the store to get a different angle on her, while pretending to read a copy of _Herman Melville's Moby Dick_.

 _Oh my God. She is so beautiful! I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life! If it weren't for her, I would have never gotten over Rachel!_

I looked back up from my book, to see that Annabeth had disappeared from her place by the cart.

"Hey..." I whispered. "Where'd she go?"

I was searching around for her, when a voice behind me made me jump a little.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help?" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around to face the woman behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." she said.

It was Annabeth, who had somehow gotten away from her spot and found me.

"It okay." I mumbled, trying to sound as if my English was terrible.

"Oh, it's you!" she said, as her stunning gray eyes sparkled, which caused my heart to skip multiple beats. "The Russian. Vladimir is your name, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Um, Jason tell-a me, you sell-a books." I said, trying my absolute best to sound Russian and terrible with English.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, cut the crap Vladimir. That is, if Vladimir is even your name. Do you think I was born yesterday?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Than what makes you think that I believe you are Russian? You're not even Russian, are you?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No. I'm not Russian. And my name isn't Vladimir either." I said.

I stuck out my hand.

"What I was trying to say yesterday was this: Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." I said.

Annabeth just stood there, staring at me. She eventually smiled just a little bit, before taking my hand and we shook.

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Annabeth." she said.

"Yeah, I know that." I said, laughing a little bit.

She laughed a little bit too.

"Look, I'd really like to talk to you more, but I have to get back to work." she said, letting go of my hand. "See you later, Percy."

She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" I said.

She turned back to look at me, with a look of slight irritation on her face.

"What?" she asked, in a semi-annoyed tone.

"If you want to talk more, would you like to go get a cup of coffee next Thursday?" I asked, as I let go of her wrist.

She smiled after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she said. "I'll see you Thursday Percy. Unless of course, I see you sooner."

She started to walk off again but turned back around.

"Wait, what did you say your last name was?" she asked.

"Jackson." I said.

"Where have I heard that name before?" she asked.

"If you know Tyson Jackson, then you've probably heard my name once or twice. He's my big brother." I said.

"Oh! You know, I think he has mentioned you a few times. I just never really caught on. Well, like I said, I have to get back to work. Take it easy, Percy!" she said.

I waved to her, as she walked away.

"Okay, see you later." I said.

 _Wait. Did I just ask Annabeth out on a date? No, it's just a simple cup of coffee! But it could be a date as well..._

I shrugged, as I smiled a little bit, as I walked towards the exit, full of confidence, as I had to go over to Rachel's apartment, to pick up my stuff.

 _Author's Note:_

* Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* I would like to say that the fictional diner in the first chapter, Dexter's Diner, Bar and Grill, is a reference to Star Wars. It's referencing the character Dexter Jettster and his fictional diner in a galaxy far, far away.

* So, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give the story a favorite and/or follow! I really enjoy writing this story, so I think it deserves the support. Also, if you want to submit your opinion/input, then drop me a review or send me a PM. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye.

Next Chapter: The One Where Percy has girl troubles.


	3. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


	4. Chapter 3: Woman Troubles

Chapter 3: Woman Troubles

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or Any of the Characters. All Rights go to Rick Riordian for creating this Extraordinary Adventure!**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Yes, that's right! You're looking at the long-awaited third chapter of Percy Jackson and Friends! This story wasn't cancelled, no, no, no! I plan on finishing this story, even if it takes years do so!

* But anyway, hello and welcome to Chapter Three!

* I can't say anything about what's going on in this chapter. So, with that being said, let's get right into the chapter!

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Rachel's Apartment**_

 _ **12:30 P.M.**_

 _Percy_

I let out a sigh as I knocked on the door to my former apartment. I waited for several seconds, before I the door opened, and I saw my girl… erm, my _ex_ -girlfriend rather, step out into the hall. She had red hair, freckles dotted her cheeks and she had green eyes. She was about my height and had a slim physique.

"Well, you're here at last." She said. "Want to get your stuff?"

She didn't give me time to answer.

"Come on." She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the apartment.

She pulled me into the main room of the apartment and let go of my hand. I shook my hand as I looked at the room full of boxes.

"Well, here's all your stuff." She said. "I'll leave you to it. My boyfriend gets home in half an hour. Don't be here when he gets here, or I'll have him kick your ass."

I ignored her comment and noticed that should have been more boxes here.

"Hey, wait a second." I said as I looked at her.

She turned to face me.

"Where's my box of college papers, folders and laptop?" I asked. "You're one box short!"

She looked as though she were thinking for a second. She finally returned my gaze with a hateful one.

"Not my problem." She said as she walked into another room.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up two boxes, that were lighter than I had expected. I walked with them out of the room, down a few flights of stairs and out the doors of the complex, to where Tyson was waiting with his truck.

"How bad is it?" he asked me.

I sat down one of the boxes and he picked it up.

"Very, very, _very_ bad." I said. "She claims that she'll have her boyfriend kick my ass when he gets home if I'm still here then."

"Uh-huh, sure she will." He said as he put the box in the back. "How many of these are left?"

"I don't know." I said. "Five or six?"

He took the box in my hands from me.

"Okay." He said. "Well, let's make this quick. I know you don't want to be here any longer than you have to."

"Thanks." I said as I turned to head back up to Rachel's apartment.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_

I walked back downstairs with the last box in my hands.

"Okay," I said as I walked up to Tyson. "This is the last one."

"Okay. Put it in the back and let's get going." He said.

I did so and was about to go get into the passenger side of his truck, when I heard someone say my name.

"Hey, Percy!" the voice exclaimed.

I looked up in the direction of the voice and I saw Rachel poking her head out of the window of her apartment.

"You forgot something!" she exclaimed.

She disappeared back through the window and a few seconds later, a box was pushed out of the window and smashed against the ground only seconds later. It must have been an old box, because it exploded against the sidewalk on impact. Papers went flying and I saw something in there that shouldn't have been there: My laptop was among the wreckage and it was very close to being broken in two pieces. It definitely wouldn't be working anymore.

I was in shock. But I was angry too. I stepped forward and pointed at the window.

"Hey!" I yelled up to the window. "You're going to pay for that, you bitch!"

My eyes widened after I had said that, and I covered my mouth with surprise.

"Percy, just get what's left and come on!" Tyson exclaimed. "Let's go!"

I looked up at Rachel's window, to see her hand sticking out. She flipped me the bird. I bent down to pick up all of the papers and what was left of my laptop. I walked over to Tyson's truck, used my free hand to open the door and got in.

"I can't believe she broke my laptop!" I said as Tyson started the truck.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said. "I'll buy you a new one."

I looked at him.

"You will?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because I want to." He said. "I feel bad about this whole thing. And besides, it'd make me feel better."

I didn't complain.

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Dexter's Diner, Bar and Grill**_

 _ **1:30 P.M.**_

Tyson and I walked into the Diner and up to the table, where the usual trio sat: Piper, Jason and Leo.

"Hi." I said in glum voice.

They all looked up at me.

"What happened to you this time?" Leo asked.

"So, I saw Rachel today." I said.

"And?" Jason asked.

"She broke my laptop." I said.

"What?" Leo asked. "What do you mean "she broke your laptop"?"

"She pushed a box of his college stuff and laptop out of her window to the ground." Tyson said. "His laptop is nearly broken in two."

"Oh my God, that bitch!" Piper exclaimed, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with surprise.

"Hey," I said as I chuckled. "That's exactly what I said. How I reacted, too."

"You're really in a good mood for a guy who just witnessed his ex-girlfriend dump all his stuff out a window." Leo said.

My smiled disappeared and I shot him a frown.

"So, what happened?" Jason chimed in.

"Yeah, what's gotten you so happy?" Leo asked.

I smiled at the thought of Annabeth.

"I, uh, talked to Annabeth today at her workplace." I said. "I watched her for a while, before she noticed me."

Tyson just looked at me as he sat down.

"What?" I asked with confusion.

"Oh my God, you are totally smitten with her." He said.

"Does she still think that your Russian?" Leo asked.

"Hey, that was your fault." I said. "And no, for your information, she doesn't think that I'm still Russian. I'll have you know that I actually asked her if she wanted to go out for a cup of coffee next Thursday."

"What did she say?" Piper asked.

"She said yes." I said.

"Well alright man, there you go!" Leo said. "You're in!"

The booth went silent as I sat down. Everyone looked at Leo with disapproval.

"What?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Can you try not to act perverted?" Tyson asked. "My brother just got out of a bad relationship and he's just trying to get his life back on track."

"Thank you." I said. "Annabeth and I are just going to be friends."

"Sure," Leo said. "Friends with benefits."

"Oh, ho, ho!" Jason said as he high fived Leo.

"Um, no that's not how that works." Piper said. "That's not funny."

"Oh, come on." Jason said. "It's a little funny."

"No, not really." Tyson said.

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Dexter's Diner, Bar and Grill**_

 _ **2:00 P.M.**_

About half an hour had passed since we got to the diner and that's when I saw a familiar blonde walk by the window I sat next to. I looked up at everyone.

"Hey guys, Annabeth is coming!" I said. "Quick, talk about something!"

Leo gave me a strange look.

"Say something?" Jason asked. "Like what?"

The door opened as Annabeth walked into the diner. I looked back at Leo and Jason.

"Apples!" I exclaimed.

Leo and Jason both gave me a strange look. I tried my best to sneak a glance towards Annabeth, without making it look like I was obviously looking at her. Yeah, she was giving me a strange look, too. I quickly returned my glance to Leo and Jason.

"Gee, I don't know Leo." I said. "What's your favorite thing about apples?"

He didn't answer. He just kept staring at me with that strange look on his face. I desperately looked at him, trying to tell him to talk back to me. Eventually, he caught on and spoke.

"Um, one of them a day keeps the doctor away?" he asked.

I just stared at him.

 _Was that the best he could do?_ I thought.

"Um, what about you, Percy?" Leo asked. "What's another thing you like about apples?"

"Um, I like how they taste." I said.

Annabeth walked up to us.

"What on Earth are you guys doing?" she asked.

I looked up at her.

"Oh, um, Leo and I are just, uh," I spoke, stuttering as I did. "rehearsing for a play!"

Annabeth's face lit up with excitement after I said that.

"A play? Oh, I love plays!" she said. "Can I come?"

"No, sorry." I said. "We're sold out."

The look of excitement faded from her face.

"Oh." She said as she walked around the table and sat down next to Piper.

As I sat there, casually trying to listen to any conversation the two may be having, Leo began trying to get my attention.

"Hey, Percy! Psst, Percy!" he whispered to me. "Percy! Psst, hey, Percy! Come on Percy, talk to me!"

I looked over to him out of annoyance.

"What?" I asked him in an irritated tone.

He motioned for me to come closer, so I bent over across the table to him and moved my head close to his. He began whispering in my ear.

"Do you think that Annabeth tastes like apples?" he asked.

I pulled away and looked at him with disgust. As I sat back down in my chair, I looked around the table, to see that no one had seemed to hear him. I looked back at him, lifted my leg and kicked him in his special place. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell forward, his head hitting the table. Everyone looked over to him.

"Hey, what's with you?" Annabeth asked with a frown on her face.

Leo took a deep breath in and out as he sat back up, holding his lower area.

"I, uh, sat on myself." He said, grunting with pain still.

There was mix of smirks, chuckles and eyes rolling, and it seemed everyone knew what he meant.

"Sounds like you should be more careful." I said.

"Screw you." He grunted in a painful tone.

"That's the wrong line." I said.

Leo looked up at me with a look of confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the wrong line. You said: "Screw you"." I said. "Your line is: "There are lots of different kinds of apples out there. There are red, yellow and green apples. What's your favorite kind of apple?" We're still in play mode, jackass."

Before Leo could speak, Annabeth beat him to it.

"Hey Perry, right?" she asked.

I turned to look at her.

"You were close." I said, "My name's Percy."

"Oh, _Percy_. That's it." She said, the tone in her voice made it seemed like she got it. "What's your play about?"

I thought about it for a minute, before I looked back at her.

"Apples." I said.

She regarded me with a strange look, but eventually looked away and went back to talking to Piper. I looked back at Leo, to see that the pain must have passed.

 _Really? A play?_ He mouthed to me.

I just rolled my eyes as the waiter came around to collect my plate of food.

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Jason and Leo's Apartment**_

 _ **11:30 P.M**_

I was asleep on Leo and Jason's couch in their apartment, with a quilt draped over me. I had been asleep for maybe an hour and unbeknownst to me, I was about to get woken up. I began to wake up and my eyes opened for a split second, and I saw Leo sitting in a recliner across from me.

"Oh, hey Leo." I said, before getting settled again.

That's when it hit me. Leo was sitting in the recliner, watching me sleep. My eyes snapped open.

"Bah!" I exclaimed as I sat up.

Leo just looked at me with surprise and I saw he had a bottle of something in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Um, looking at you while you sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, I can see that!" I said. "But why are you watching me? Why are you out here? Isn't it bedtime?!"

"I wanted to watch T.V." he said. "And I don't have a T.V. in my room."

"Then why aren't you watching T.V?!" I asked.

"Um, I don't know." He said. "I went to get a beer and then I remembered that you were sleeping out on the couch. And I just found myself looking at you."

"Oh my God!" I said. "Do you realize how creepy that sounds?"

Leo just shrugged.

"Ugh." I said as I grabbed my pillow and blanket, getting up from the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go across the hall to where I know I can sleep without people looking at me!" I said, as I walked to the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it and walked across the hall. I knew that Tyson, Piper and Annabeth kept their door unlocked, even at this hour. Don't ask me why. I just wanted to get some shut eye in a peaceful place.

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it. I hope you enjoyed the long awaited third chapter of this story. Please go ahead and tell me what you think.

* You may notice that only the usual six characters so far in the story (not counting Rachel), Percy, Tyson, Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth. I do plan on adding more characters, such as, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Luke. If there are any other characters that you want to see added, just let me know. I just don't want to introduce all the characters all at once.

* Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it for this chapter and I promise the wait for Chapter Four will be nowhere near as long as this wait was. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye.

Next Chapter: The One Where Jason loses his job.


End file.
